Métaphores
by Tha Black
Summary: A vida é feita de metáforas. Dedicada a Mai Pille.


**N/T:** Única fic participante do XVI Challenge Draco e Gina do A3V. O epílogo de Relíquias da Morte **não** existe nessa fic – ele foi queimado e virou cinzas. Songfic com a música "Against All Odds", Mariah Carey. Minha primeira D/G, escrita totalmente sozinha o.o, dedicada a twin, Mai. XD'

* * *

**Métaphores**  
por Luna Black

How can I just let you walk away?  
**Como eu poderia deixar você ir embora,**  
Just let you leave without this face?  
**Apenas deixar você partir sem deixar vestígio**

Tudo naquelas paredes me fazia seguir, me faziam ir até onde eu deveria estar, mesmo achando-me insano. Era sobre aquelas paredes, sobre as ruínas, a poeira, o desabado. Era madrugada já e talvez por estar tão cansado, tão exausto, tão acabado eu estivesse agindo daquela maneira, arranjando uma desculpa qualquer.

Encontrei a porta do banheiro aberta, vestígios da batalha por todos os cantos. Soltando um longo suspiro que penetrou em minha alma e logo deixou meu corpo, entrei com certa reserva. O coração alterado, as mãos suando e a certeza de que podia e devia fazer aquilo. Uma chance. Uma última chance em um milhão.

Gina Weasley estava com a cabeça abaixada, chorava sonoramente, encostada na bancada da pia. Contemplei-a por alguns segundos, minha presença sólida. Ela tremia levemente. Descobri que não era nem seu cabelo tão extravagante, nem a cor de seus olhos tão comuns, mas sim o fato de eu ter reparado em todos aqueles detalhes tão simples e tão complexos que me fizeram correr ao encontro dela.

"Você ainda tem o gêmeo dele", eu disse com a voz arrastada, uma frase completamente errada e sem qualquer delicadeza.

Ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, olhando-me fixamente. As lágrimas cobriam todo seu rosto vermelho, ela tentou segurar o choro e falhou miseravelmente. Tive o intuito de trazê-la para mim e abraçá-la, mas ela me olhava com intensidade.

"Eu cheguei a pensar que nunca superaria a morte dele", disse num murmúrio vago e eu me aproximei. "E então me senti tão egoísta em pensar só em minha dor, quando meu irmão deve estar sofrendo tão mais com isto do que qualquer outro", ela me confessou e me senti impotente.

"Você tem razão", disse somente e estraguei tudo, novamente.

When I stand here taking every breath  
**Enquanto eu espero aqui respirando por você**  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
**Você é o único que me conheceu realmente**

"Gina", o som de seu nome saindo da minha boca finalmente a trouxe para a realidade. "Você é capaz de superar", completei e encarei seus olhos tão comuns. "Sempre vi em você a mais forte de todos eles", confessei-lhe e enxerguei, mesmo que minimamente, um sorriso.

"Eu fui um nada, sabe?", ela disse, permitindo minha aproximação. "Eu tive que ficar trancada dentro de casa, como uma princesa que espera seu príncipe", sua voz saia fracamente e eu escutava cada mínimo detalhe. "Eu não gostei disso", eu pisquei algumas vezes até perceber o que havia visto naquela garota tão comum. "E então, eu me vejo aqui, na companhia da única pessoa que nunca me achou um nada, na única pessoa que é capaz de estragar tudo com as palavras, que não possui o menor jeito para elas, mas também a única que diz totalmente o contrário com as atitudes", ela finalizou e eu olhei incrédulo.

"Você sabia que eu viria", afirmei. "Como?"

"É você, é sobre você", Gina disse com sua voz tão simples.

How can you just walk away from me?  
**Como pode você pode ir pra longe de mim?**  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
**Quando tudo que posso fazer é ver você partir**

"Se havia alguma fé de vitória nessa guerra, foi por você, sabe?", ela continuou com suas confissões.

"Eu estava do lado óbvio", esclareci, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás.

"Eu deixei você ir uma vez, Draco", Gina segurou meu rosto. "Enfrentaria o mundo para isto não acontecer novamente".

"Não fale bobagens, Gina", ralhei na defensiva, sentindo o ar faltar.

"Você não me prenderia dentro de casa, você me deixaria lutar", ela afirmou e eu fiquei quieto, observando suas feições tão tolas.

"É madrugada, você não sabe o que diz", eu disse todo errado, com o conhecimento de que ela sabia perfeitamente sobre o que falava.

"Então, que seja para sempre madrugada", retrucou, dando um mínimo sorriso. "E que você me escute em todas as madrugadas", eu assenti meio atordoado.

'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
**Pelo fato de nós dividirmos os sorrisos e a dor**  
And even shared the tears  
**E até mesmo compartilharmos as lágrimas**

"Eu sei o quanto você as detesta, Draco", Gina veio com sua teoria ridícula sobre o porquê de eu detestar as madrugadas – e talvez não fosse tão ridícula.

"Vamos, diga sua brilhante idéia", falei mal-humorado, observando os destroços do banheiro.

"Draco", ela disse carinhosa, as sardas saltando a minha frente. Permiti-me descontrair um pouco e me deixei escorregar para o chão. Gina aprovou a idéia e fez o mesmo, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. "Você passou por todas as essas noites terríveis – mesmo que os dias tenham sido piores -, você achou que nunca mais veria o sol da manhã", Gina disse e eu dei de ombros.

"Eu já te disse sobre a lua, as estrelas, até mesmo onde Draco se situa no céu", eu falei meio nostálgico, lembrando-me de um sexto ano menos terrível. E ela, encontrando-me naquele banheiro, não sabia mais quando eu me tornei ela e ela se confundiu comigo. "Porque eu gostaria de ver o sol?"

"Porque eu sou o sol, Draco", permaneci quieto, refletindo. "Seu sol", dei um quase inexistente sorriso, virando minha cabeça para ela. Seu nariz fino e enrugado, tão cheio de sardas. Enrosquei minha mão nos cabelos dela, sentindo a textura grossa, perturbadora.

"Prepotente", resmunguei e ela soltou sua típica risada descontraída que eu não ouvia há tanto tempo. O fato é que me fez bem, mas eu não poderia amenizar a dor dela – que era muito maior a que eu cheguei a sentir.

You're the only one who really knew me at all  
**Você é o único que me conheceu realmente**

"Você é o sol das minhas madrugadas", eu juntei as palavras que ela havia dito, só para estragar tudo no momento seguinte. "Não existe sol nas madrugadas, Gina, você só diz bobagem", e ela riu. E não foi só uma risada simples – como toda ela era -, Gina gargalhou e me fez envolver em toda aquela loucura.

"Olhe para a janela, então", ela disse e eu fechei os olhos com força, temendo o que iria encontrar.

"Que seja", respondi ao receber um aperto no braço, abrindo os olhos e procurando as altas janelas.

O sol entrava por elas, quase alcançando nossos pés naquele momento. Era a primeira vez em todo ano que eu via o nascer do sol depois de uma madrugada cheia de escuridão e terror. Percebi a ironia da situação, mas não pude deixar de sorrir internamente. Havia esperado tanto tempo por aquele sol, - tanto tempo para estar ao lado dela -, que havia me esquecido pelo o que esperava durante as longas madrugadas. Porém, Gina estava ali – fazia questão de estar ali -, para me lembrar.

"Você está abalada", eu sussurrei e ela deu um sorriso de lado, pendendo para o deboche.

"Como se você estivesse em situação melhor", dei de ombros, sacudindo-a e fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação.

"Machuquei você?", perguntei virando-me e olhando para ela. Forçou um sorriso e descobri que ela era mais forte e mais capaz do que eu imaginava. Gina ignorava a dor para não me machucar e havia poucos momentos em que eu não estragava tudo.

"Você veio atrás de mim", ela disse, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro novamente. "Não quero compará-lo a Harry", meu estômago revirou-se.

"Então não compare", respondi seco.

"Não consigo", confessou e sua voz estava mais abalada que o normal. "Ele saiu com Hermione e Ron", ela contou-me e eu fechei os olhos, cerrando os punhos.

"Eu não quero saber, Gina", retruquei, mesmo que o resto da história me interessasse.

"Ele tem segredos", ela me disse como se fosse uma grande revelação e eu ri debochando. "Eu sei, Draco, todos temos", eu suspirei, entre o desejo e o não desejo de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. "Você não me contou o que estava acontecendo com você", eu já sabia o resto daquela história.

"Você já tinha uma boa idéia, suponho", usei meu tom habitual de ironia.

"Diferente dele, você me deixou ficar por perto", ela disse e eu senti meu coração apertar, as lágrimas lutando para descer novamente por meu rosto. "Você não tentou lançar uma _Maldição Imperdoável_ em mim quando te vi chorando", ela continuou e eu fiquei quieto. "Dentre todos os seus amigos, você confiou em mim e não precisou me dizer nada", eu assenti.

"Você nunca o traiu", eu disse com desgosto.

"Eu não poderia", ela se afastou novamente, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos. "Eu sonhava com ele desde os meus onze anos, não é algo que se jogue fora assim", não consegui desviar os meus olhos dos castanhos dela, sabia que havia mais. "Eu sempre pensei que ele pudesse se tornar você, que por algum motivo ele iria confiar em mim como você confiou", ela finalizou, deixando-me sem jeito.

"Confio", eu corrigi e ela sorriu, o rosto sujo. Fiz menção de aproximar meu rosto do dela, mas Gina se afastou, deixando-me aturdido. "Qual é, Gina?", resmunguei.

"Eu não quero que seja assim, Draco", ela esclareceu, meio rindo. "Estou toda suja, desarrumada e deselegante para você", gesticulou as mãos e eu me permiti rir.

"Olhe para o sol que invade o banheiro", eu disse e ela virou a cabeça, aproximei-me dela. "Agora olhe para mim", Gina virou seu rosto e colei nossos lábios, os olhos abertos e o estranho gosto de poeira na boca dela.

Tentando não me importar e me esquecendo por um momento de quem era, fechei meus olhos, deixando nossa respiração se misturar. Gina aceitou o fato, abrindo passagem e deixando minha língua invadir a boca dela. De todos os gostos que eu havia sentindo, penso que Gina tinha o gosto de sol. Era ela toda calor, vida e simplicidade.

Toquei com cuidado a cintura dela e com a outra mão enrosquei novamente em seus cabelos agressivos, tóxicos. Seus fios eram tão diferentes dos meus, sua pele era diferente da minha, éramos tão diferentes. E mesmo assim, eu havia me apaixonado por toda aquela simplicidade, por aquela menina tão comum e desajeitada.

"Eu escolho o momento, Gina", disse quando separamos nossos lábios, sorri e ela me acompanhou.

"Não há ninguém como você", ela respondeu e me abraçou, olhei surpreso para a parede a minha frente.

"Pensei que nunca tivesse tido dúvidas disso", ela riu, seu som abafado por meu ombro. Passei meus braços por suas costas, afagando seus cabelos.

"Sua alma é tão invencível", ela sussurrou e eu ri da tolice. "Você não desistiu da luta, você fez isso por si mesmo", ela continuou e eu revirei os olhos.

"Gina, cale a boca", murmurei e ela soltou outro riso abafado em meu pescoço, causando-me cócegas.

Eu sorri, sabendo que ela não poderia ver e assim se satisfazer com os efeitos que causava em mim. Mas ela sabia e eu sabia disso, mas preferia que ficasse subentendido. Havia toda uma família de Weasleys, meus pais e ainda um Potter – possivelmente – incompreendido com a situação, para enfrentarmos. E não era como se nós fossemos correr e nos esconder, mas uma batalha a ser travada. E eu sabia que essa valia a pena.

So take a look at me now  
**Então olhe pra mim agora**  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
**Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

"Há pássaros cantando", Gina sussurrou e eu a amaldiçoei por quebrar o silêncio. "Consegue ouvi-los?", ela se separou de mim, olhando-me fixamente.

"Se você parasse de falar", retruquei e me senti envolvido pelos olhos dela e pela música dos pássaros.

Era uma guerra que havia chegado ao seu fim e tudo parecia fazer sentido agora. Mesmo que um sentido sem sentido. Por vezes, Gina me prendia em seu olhar, fazia-me refletir por todo o espaço ao nosso redor. Todo o espaço que se tornava um borrão, um espaço vazio, vago. E me fazia ter a certeza de que sentia o mesmo que eu quando provocava – propositalmente – aquele momento.

And there's nothing left here to remind me  
**E não restou nada aqui pra eu recordar**  
Just the memory of your face  
**Só a lembrança de seu rosto**

E eu encontrava de tudo naqueles orbes castanhos e comuns. A menina frágil e a mulher forte. E Gina sabia ser frágil quando alguém queria consolá-la e forte quando precisava lutar, ela pendia para os dois lados igualmente. E eu me sentia fascinado. Lembrando-me da primeira vez que o silêncio nos atingiu e ela provocou aquilo me mostrando suas faces.

Era seu rosto, mais do que seus olhos. Sua face que ás vezes não sabia nada e pedia por ensinamentos, ou quando sabia de tudo e pedia por ensinar. Nunca dei a ela mais do que palavras grosseiras, eu sempre estragava tudo com as palavras. E dei tudo a ela quando a deixava olhar dentro de meus olhos cinzentos, quando a permitia olhar por um longo tempo para meu rosto.

So take a look at me now  
**Então olhe pra mim agora**  
When there's just an empty space  
**Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

Gina fechou momentaneamente os olhos, sentindo o sol daquela manhã esquentar sua face. Soltei um suspiro inaudível, inclinando-me e beijando seus lábios de forma rápida e eficiente. Ela corou, suspirando fracamente. Fechei meus olhos, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo o calor do sol em meu rosto.

Soltei um murmúrio exasperado quando ela se afastou. Gina segurou meu rosto e desviei os olhos por segurança. Eu sempre acabava quebrando o clima. Balancei a cabeça, adquirindo um ar de menino. Gina sorriu, parecia radiante, mesmo com todo aquele ar cansado.

And you're comin' back to me is against all odds  
**E você voltar pra mim vai de encontro a todas probabilidades**  
And that's what I've got to face  
**E isso é o que eu tenho que encarar**

"Você não precisa enfrentar minha família, se não quiser", Gina disse e eu lhe dei uma careta.

"Potter enfrentaria", eu respondi, franzindo o cenho.

"Você não é Harry", ela respondeu com angústia na voz.

"Vamos fazer as coisas direito", retruquei relaxando os ombros.

"Você não é de fazer as coisas direito", Gina insistiu e eu tive vontade de esganá-la.

"Eu mudei", ela soltou uma risada descontraída.

"Você não precisa enfrentar outra batalha", disse gesticulando as mãos. "Porque você sabe que vai ser mais uma batalha, esta guerra ainda não começou", eu assenti e ela voltou a segurar meu rosto.

"Eu posso fazer isso", Gina sorriu novamente.

"Eu sei que pode", afirmou. "Mas não significa que precisa fazer", eu bufei e ela se levantou.

"Eu quero fazer isso!", exclamei ao vê-la espiando o corredor.

"Você é teimoso", disse satisfeita.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando me controlar. Durante todo aquele tempo ela estava me testando, me instigando a enfrentar toda aquela família de cabelos vermelhos. Gina havia me manipulado e eu era orgulhoso demais para voltar atrás, para fugir de novo. Percebi uma sombra em meus olhos e sabia que ela estava parada a minha frente, tampando o sol.

"Você deveria usar calçados, Draco", Gina disse enigmática e eu abri os olhos, fitando sua expressão divertida.

"De que diabos você está falando, Gina?", perguntei de mau humor. Ela ficou me observando por um longo tempo.

I wish I could just make you turn around  
**Eu queria só poder fazer você voltar**  
Turn around to see me cry  
**Voltar e me ver chorar**

"É como se você estivesse andando descalço", reconheci um novo tom em sua voz, de excitação talvez. "Você está sujeito às pedras, espinhos, poeira. Você pode queimar seus pés se o chão estiver muito quente ou congelá-los se estiver muito frio", eu me levantei, cruzando os braços.

"Que consolo", debochei.

"Você não está seguro, assim como se deixou levar por mim", eu a olhei incrédulo. "Mas, você fica mais forte a cada pedra que retira do caminho, seus pés se fortalecem com o tempo", Gina disse e eu contive um sorriso.

"Você me manipulou", eu afirmei com desânimo. "E isto aconteceu porque eu estou cansado, exausto. Não vai se repetir, Gina", disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Oh, há algo que atinja você, Draco, quando não está _cansado_?", ela perguntou com ironia e eu ri com gosto.

"Uma infinidade coisas, mas faço o possível para não demonstrar", respondi igualmente irônico, aproximando-me dela e segurando suas mãos.

"E faz isto muito bem", Gina respondeu olhando para nossas mãos. "Essa é uma das coisas que admiro em você", eu senti que meu coração deu um salto quando percebi que ela não usava mais ironia em seu tom de voz. E a cada momento que eu passava com ela me tornava menos contrário a ter uma interação com os Weasleys.

"Vou precisar me preparar para enfrentar sua família", eu disse mudando de assunto.

"Você está perdendo a pose, Draco", Gina cantarolou, não deixando passar despercebida a minha súbita vontade de mudar o assunto. "Seria de consolo se você estivesse ao meu lado no velório", Gina fungou e subitamente a abracei.

"Não se esqueça que sua mãe matou minha tia", Gina gemeu e eu balancei a cabeça. O que havia dito era grosseiro. "Ela ainda é irmã da minha mãe", tentei consertar e suspirei, vencido. "Estarei ao seu lado", um sorriso cansado retornou ao meu rosto enquanto sentia as lágrimas dela molharem meu ombro.

There's so much I need to say to you  
**Tenho muitas coisas pra lhe dizer**  
So many reasons why  
**Tantas são as razões**

Suas lágrimas me aliviavam, porque eu sabia que Gina devia chorar. Eu devia chorar, mas ela chorava por nós, ela perdera muito mais do que eu. E abraçá-la e oferecê-la meu ombro era o maior consolo que eu poderia lhe dar, já que sempre estragava tudo com as palavras. Ela mostrava que não se importava, que meus gestos diziam o contrário, mas não devia deixar de ser dolorido ouvir aquele tipo de coisa da pessoa que gostamos.

Gina era forte, era de pedra. E eu não era igual a ela. Eu era fraco e ela me fazia forte, mesmo com suas formas tão comuns. E toda a sua simplicidade me fez voltar para o começo de tudo. Naquelas noites inacreditáveis em que a Murta-Que-Geme presenciou meus choros e os consolos de uma Weasley para um Malfoy.

Eu havia apenas aceitado o incabível, vi acontecer o impossível e talvez isto – e apenas isto -, me fez acreditar em um futuro para nós. Crer que o sol reaparecia e – finalmente -, apareceu. Gina dizia tantas coisas e eu gostaria de dizer a ela, mas iria lhe ferir. E ela estava disposta a se machucar. Percebi que minhas lágrimas molhavam a ela também, deixando-me sem jeito.

"É a última vez que choramos juntos", eu disse e Gina se afastou, olhando para meu rosto vermelho e meus olhos inchados.

"Eu... Eu...", eu a envolvi com os meus braços, embalando-a.

"Não haverá mais motivo para chorar, certo?", acariciei seus cabelos, tentando dizer as palavras certas. "Eu vou te proteger", me senti incrivelmente tolo, mas Gina pareceu se acalmar, fungando mais baixo.

"Eu quase perdi você hoje", ela me lembrou e eu senti meu estômago revirar novamente.

"Harry me salvou, duas vezes", confessei zangado comigo mesmo. "E eu estou roubando a namorada dele", completei e Gina se afastou, exasperada.

"Ele terminou comigo, Draco", ela deu as costas para mim, cruzando os braços.

"Estou dizendo que ele não vai deixar isso barato", ela ficou estranhamente quieta. "Esta é a calmaria que antecede a tempestade, não se esqueça", aproximei, abraçando-a por trás. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ela segurou minhas mãos.

"Muito conveniente você lembrar isto", ela disse um pouco brava.

"Estamos cientes do que enfrentaremos", conclui e Gina relaxou um pouco.

* * *

**#**

* * *

You're the only one who really knew me at all  
**Você é o único que me entende realmente**

"Você veio", Gina sussurrou quando atendeu a porta da Antiga e Mui Nobre Casa dos Black.

"Você sempre acha que vou te decepcionar", respondi, franzindo o cenho. "Eu disse que viria, não disse?", resmunguei e ela me deu um singelo sorriso.

Entrelaçou nossos dedos, puxando-me. Entrou comigo no que parecia ter sido a sala de estar, onde agora estavam – lado a lado – três caixões. Gina levou-me até o primeiro, prestei minhas condolências enquanto sentia o olhar de todos sobre mim, pesando.

Depois de olhar com pesar para a prima que nunca havia conhecido realmente, sentindo meu estômago fisgar. Gina nos levou até duas cadeiras vazias afastadas das demais. Trajava um simples vestido negro, os olhos vermelhos e as sardas acentuadas.

Olhei ao meu redor, todas aquelas cabeças ruivas. Se não fosse pelos caixões, as velas e as flores – todo aquele cheiro de morte -, aquilo me pareceria uma normal reunião familiar dos Weasleys, mas o silêncio era anormal.

De repente, senti uma presença um tanto familiar parada na minha frente. Reconheci imediatamente minha tia, Andrômeda Tonks, olhando-me com carinho. Retribui o olhar e ela se abaixou, beijando minha cabeça. Saiu a passos rápidos, deixando-me aturdido. Cheguei a pensar que ela cogitara a idéia de eu estar ali por causa de sua filha, sua aparência tão semelhante a de Bellatrix e o olhar amável parecido com o de minha mãe. Ela não era estúpida, devia certamente saber que eu estava ali – somente -, por causa de Gina.

"Cinco minutos e nenhum escândalo, estamos progredindo", murmurei para Gina e ela suspirou.

"Contei a mamãe e a papai que traria alguém especial para mim, alguém que restaurou minha fé quando ninguém mais poderia", confessou baixinho, a cabeça deitada em meu ombro. "Eu disse que seria uma surpresa e que não gostaria de escândalos", terminou e eu assenti, notando em como ela havia sido cautelosa.

Meus olhos correram pelo local, curiosos. Era certo compartilhar a dor com Gina e estranho fazer o mesmo com toda a família dela. Encontrei Andrômeda segurando um embrulho envolvido em cobertas no colo e ao seu lado, posto em uma cadeira vazia, sapatinhos de bebê da cor azul.

So take a look at me now  
**Então, olhe pra mim agora**  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
**Porque somente existe esse espaço vazio**

De repente, lembrei-me do recado de minha mãe. Ela que me permitira faltar ao enterro vigiado pelo Ministério de Belatriz Lestrange, disse para dar nossas condolências a sua irmã. Levantei-me e Gina lançou um olhar curioso, meneando com a cabeça em afirmação.

Atravessei todo o aposento, pegando os sapatinhos delicados e sentando-me na cadeira. Andrômeda me fitou enquanto eu olhava fixamente para os sapatos pequenos. Percebi subitamente que ainda havia um motivo para se comemorar no meio de tanta tragédia. Procurei o olhar de Gina do outro lado da sala, sorria para mim meigamente.

"Minha mãe sente muito", murmurei incerto sobre se ela estaria prestando atenção.

Busquei seus olhos, notando que Andrômeda chorava. Ela me estendeu o embrulho que segurava e eu olhei sem entender. Rapidamente vi Gina se emocionando e larguei os sapatinhos, aceitando o bebê.

"Teddy", Andrômeda disse-me. Segurei-o meio desajeitado, olhando para o pequeno rosto da criança que dormia agora em meu colo.

"Bonito nome", murmurei. _Se eu tivesse um cachorro_, pensei com ironia e balancei a cabeça, sentindo-me desconfortável.

"É um momento de recomeço", Andrômeda disse sabiamente. Eu olhava fixamente para o rosto tranqüilo da criança, sua respiração irregular.

And there's nothing left here to remind me  
**E não restou nada aqui pra eu recordar**  
Just the memory of your face  
**Somente a lembrança de seu rosto**

Busquei novamente o olhar de Gina e vi Potter parado em sua frente, provavelmente havia acabado de chegar. Levantei-me subitamente e virei para Andrômeda, entregando o bebê. Percebi que havia derrubado os sapatinhos, ajuntando-os antes de voltar para Gina.

"Não há mais nós, Harry", a ruiva disse tão decidida, me fazendo sentir orgulho de tê-la escolhido.

"Você ouviu a garota, Potter", eu disse parando atrás dele. Harry se virou imediatamente, sua expressão surpresa e encabulada.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada?", ele perguntou com a voz baixa. Postei-me ao lado de Gina, segurando sua mão e Potter pareceu entender tudo, balançando a cabeça. "Eu salvei sua vida, Malfoy", ele afirmou.

"E eu me sinto agradecido por _isto_", respondi seco.

Granger apareceu por uma porta, parecendo farejar encrenca. Veio a passos grandes e rápidos até nós, segurando no braço de Potter. Lançou um olhar aos dedos entrelaçados de Gina e eu, compreendendo a situação.

"Se você tem certeza, Gina", ele deu de ombros e eu achei que a mão de Hermione segurando seu braço foi algum tipo de tranqüilizador que mudou todo o rumo da situação. Talvez tenha lembrado à ele que estávamos em um velório e que poderia dar seu ataque patético _depois_.

Gina assentiu e os dois deram meia-volta, entrando em um corredor qualquer. Voltamos a sentar, ela deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Afaguei distraidamente seus cabelos enquanto encontrava com o olhar de Molly Weasley sobre mim. Ela lançou um breve olhar de compreensão e voltou a chorar no ombro do marido.

Definitivamente era como estar em uma daquelas reuniões familiares das cabeças vermelha. Mesmo que eu nunca estivesse presenciado uma. O clima denso mudava as circunstâncias, as pessoas pareciam mais próximas umas das outras.

Jorge Weasley entrou na sala, fazendo os presentes virarem seus rostos para ele. Eu o observei caminhar até o caixão do irmão, debruçando-se e chorando copiosamente. Gina fungou alto, desesperando-se.

So take a look at me now  
**Então olhe pra mim agora**  
But to wait for you  
**Porque eu estarei aqui esperando**

Levantei-me, puxando-a pela mão. Olhou para mim sem entender, as lágrimas descendo livres por seu rosto. Levei-a para fora da casa, passando meu braço por sua cintura enquanto ela colocava seu braço em meu ombro. Engatamos em uma caminhada tranqüila, sentindo o vento bater contra nós.

Tudo naquele envolvimento amoroso entre Gina e eu podia ser comparado àquela situação. Caminhar contra o vento, ir de encontro ao céu que escurecia durante o dia, preparando-se para iniciar uma tempestade. Íamos direto para a ventania, para o olho da tempestade. E estávamos certos disto, queríamos isto.

Reparei que as nuvens pairavam baixas, o céu escurecia gradualmente e nós caminhávamos devagar. Gina soltou um longo suspiro quando chegamos ao final da rua, parando de andar. Uma árvore crescia na esquina e casualmente uma noz rolou por seu tronco, indo ao encontro de meus pés.

"Minhas emoções parecem refletir no clima", comentou, não reparando na noz que eu olhava fixamente.

"Você vive de comparações e metáforas", afirmei e ela deu um sorriso de lado. "Vou fazer uma também", Gina me olhou curiosa e eu voltei a encarar a noz. "Depois dessa reunião agradável com sua família, não podia deixar de estabelecer uma relação entre os Weasleys e as nozes", ela soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

And you comin' back to me  
**E você voltar pra mim**  
Is against all odds  
**Vai de encontro a todas probabilidades**

"Diga sua brilhante idéia, Draco", soltei-me dela, abaixando e juntando a noz.

"Vocês são duros como esta casca", indiquei e ela arregalou os olhos. "Vestem suas armaduras e esperam que ninguém as quebre, que ninguém ultrapasse os limites que colocaram", ela sorriu satisfeita para mim. "Porém se uma casca se quebra, todos sofrem a perda dela. Vocês são sensíveis por dentro", terminei e ela sorriu timidamente.

"Com o tempo você vai viver de comparações", ela disse e eu levantei a noz segura por dois dedos à frente dela.

"Esta é você. Escapou de sua casa, de sua segurança, fez sua escolha e agora está comigo", expliquei e ela ficou quieta. "Comigo você corre riscos, você sabe que eu posso te machucar, que no próximo minuto tudo pode estar perdido", continuei e vi seus olhos simples brilharem intensos, exagerados. "Eu posso – mesmo que sem querer -, quebrar essa noz e deixá-la vulnerável. Eu já te disse uma vez: você é forte, Gina. Mas você pode se quebrar", terminei, entregando a noz à ela.

"Eu corro riscos de qualquer maneira, quero correr ao seu lado", disse aceitando a noz. "Não me importo de te perdoar, de te pedir desculpas", esclareceu e eu sorri. "Por melhor que uma pessoa seja, ela irá te machucar, de vez em quando", continuou satisfeita. "É disto que se trata, Draco, conviver com os defeitos e aceitá-los."

"Devíamos assinar um contrato mágico, só para você se lembrar do que disse", levei um soco no ombro, sabendo que merecia mais do que um.

"Vamos voltar, vai chover", ela disse puxando meu braço, estanquei no lugar.

"Tem medo de se molhar? Se ficar comigo isso vai acontecer muitas vezes", disse irônico e começando a andar. "Raios e trovões!", exclamei e ela riu sinceramente.

"_Metáforas_", desdenhou enquanto caminhávamos a passos mais rápido para o número doze.

Entramos na casa, encontrando com Rony. Ele parecia a par de toda a história, lançando-me uma careta, mas sem causar danos. Dei de ombros, com um meio sorriso sarcástico – só para não perder o hábito de provocá-lo.

Sentamos em nossas cadeiras, Gina retornando ao seu ar melancólico. Observei todas àquelas pessoas, tristes e desoladas. Percebi o ambiente mais escuro, as velas iluminando o local.

It's the chance I've got to take  
**Essa é a chance que eu tenho que arriscar**  
Take a look at me now  
**Então olhe pra mim agora**

"Tenho que ir", disse a Gina.

"Eu sei", ela respondeu. "Obrigada por vir", dei de ombros, me levantando. "Obrigada pela noz", desviei os olhos da face dela, sentindo que havia corado um pouco.

"Vou indo", afirmei e ela me abraçou.

"Quer que eu te acompanhe?", perguntou educadamente enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos.

"Eu sei o caminho", disse novamente estragando tudo com as palavras, desejando apenas que ela insistisse em me levar até a porta. De certo modo, poderia até beijá-la, como não havia feito na tarde inteira.

"Certo", ela murmurou e eu me afastei meio indignado.

Ela me puxou quando ia me virar, acrescentando um doce e rápido beijo em meus lábios. Encarei sua face corada por alguns segundos antes de me virar, completamente surpreso. Dirigia-me até a porta quando ouvi passos atrás de mim, pensando por um segundo que poderia ser Gina.

"Draco", ouvi a voz de Andrômeda e me virei. "Poderia levar isto com você?", perguntou entregando-me uma caixinha delicada. Olhei seu conteúdo e constatei os sapatinhos de bebê azuis de Teddy.

"Claro", respondi cordialmente.

"É para a sua mãe...", ela respondeu e hesitou. "Diga... Diga que quando ela quiser...", sua voz morreu e eu assenti.

"Eu digo para ela a visitar, tia", o som da palavra carinhosa pareceu atingi-la em cheio e seus braços vieram parar ao meu redor. Ouvia-a chorar, emocionada. Dei tapinhas em suas costas, sorrindo internamente meio desconcertado. Talvez eu só estragasse as coisas com Gina, talvez eu fizesse direito de vez em quando.

Ela se afastou, limpando as faces com um lenço vermelho. Despedi-me com um aceno de cabeça, caminhando para fora da mansão. Senti uma gota de chuva atingir meu nariz antes de rodopiar nos calcanhares e aparatar.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** a **Artêmis Granger**, que betou a fic, a **Mlle Marie**, que revisou para mim xD, a **Angie**, pela capa –agarra-, a **Má** e a **Gutinha**, pela proposta amor.


End file.
